


Une journée particulière en janvier

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Happy birthday Severus, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] C'est aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de Severus et, à cette occasion, Lily a pensé à lui en lui offrant un petit cadeau...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une journée particulière en janvier

**Author's Note:**

> Aujourd'hui est un jour un peu spécial, car c'est l'anniversaire de Severus ! Pour le lui souhaiter, j'ai préparé ce petit drabble de maximum 300 mots, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. ;)

Lorsque Severus se réveilla ce matin-là, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que cette journée était particulière, puis il percuta enfin que c'était son quinzième anniversaire !

Il ne s'attendait pas à des cadeaux extraordinaires et en grand nombre, car seules sa mère et Lily lui offraient des babioles à cette occasion.

Il se leva de son lit à baldaquin, et tira les rideaux du dortoir. Dehors, la neige s'étendait sur tout le parc, illuminée par le faible rayon de soleil de l'aube. Le ciel était dégagé, et les dernières étoiles de la nuit se dessinaient sur un fond bleu sombre.

Il se prépara et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

Lily l'attendait devant les portes de la Grande Salle, un paquet soigneusement emballé dans les mains.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Sev ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Tiens, c'est pour toi, continua-t-elle en lui tendant le cadeau.

Severus la remercia et ouvrit précautionneusement l'emballage : à l'intérieur, un traité de potions ! Bien qu'un livre n'aie pas de portée symbolique particulière, Severus gardait précieusement tous ceux que Lily lui offrait, comme une preuve de leur amitié. Il releva la tête vers sa meilleure amie et lui sourit.

\- Merci beaucoup Lily, en plus ça faisait une éternité que je le cherchais !

-C'est bien pour ça que j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi en le voyant, lui répondit la jeune fille avec un clin d'œil.

Ils rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle mais durent se séparer, n'appartenant malheureusement pas à la même maison. Mais Severus était plus que content que la fille qu'il aimait en secret ait pensé à lui en cette journée particulière de janvier.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 271.


End file.
